Choi
by Junshui
Summary: After all the drama and confusion, the proud RFA members dwell blissfully in their happy endings. But in their changed lives, Saeyoung and his twin still have the scars of their past following them around. [fluff and a bit of drama(?)] (MC x 707) Spoilers!


**A/N: This story is based on what life would be after Secret Endings 1 and 2, adding some parts from the other after endings. If you haven't finished the game, _especially_ if you haven't completed 707's route, there are a ton of spoilers... But if you couldn't purchase the deep story or the endings, I'll try to put as much info without messing up the story. c: I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Jaehee, do you want some mug cakes?" you shout, twirling two coffee cups in your hands, only to set them on the table in fear of the dangers that might occur in doing so.

"Mug cakes? You do realize you're in a bakery right now..." the mature woman responded.

"Convenience over quality, ey?" you wink, making the shooting gesture with a clack from your tongue. Jaehee rolls her eyes from the end of the counter.

Jaehee's humble bakery was a breath of fresh air, filled with the scent of newly baked cakes, of course. It was a fairly popular place, and business was booming; maybe caused by a certain RFA member who knows ways to _advertise._ Today marks 5 months since the start of Saeran's recovery, and in celebration, you had happily made a batch of cute painted cookies for your dear brother-in-law. You had noticed that his eyes tend to stray to the bright blue sky, lighting up his still unsmiling face. It was easy to deduce, anyways, since you loved observing the actions of his not-so-different twin. Your hands, stained in blue and white food dye, held a spatula to mix your famous mug cakes.

"I hope you and the twins are getting enough nutrition from your microwaved chips and Ph.D Pepper," she shook her head in disapproval.

"I cook plenty, it's just that mugs are easier to bring than a plate to Saeran and Saeyoung, who are on their computers almost 24/7," you smirk, mixing the ingredients into the two cups and preparing to microwave them. "It's called justified laziness, but I don't believe a lady of your caliber would understand." Jaehee walks around the adorable bakery, closing the curtains to prepare for the shop's closing. "Anyways, there's a ton of great recipes~ Plus, I force them to eat a proper dinner with all of us talking and watching TV."

She frowns and nods. "What a strange person you are."

"I have _Saeyoung_ as a husband, Jaehee. I think we _all_ know how strange I am," you raise an eyebrow, smiling at your best friend. "But as much as I'm strange, I'm lucky~ All of us are."

"How so?"

"Well, I mean, I married Saeyoung, and Saeran's doing better; You get to quit as Jumin's assistant and run your dream bakery; Yoosung happily took over the job, saying goodbye to gaming on work days; Jumin's doing well as the rich dude he is, taking over RFA leadership; and Zen's career is blowing up with you as his most devoted fan. Not that there will be more bumps in the road, but it's, like, now, we're rolling down leisurely from the peak of our problems." You grin. Jaehee's lip turns upward ever so slightly. She thought of how lucky _Saeyoung_ was with such a positive and happy wife like you.

"You're right." The microwaved dinged, and you take out the two coffee cups; the smell of chocolate overtakes the both of you in a happy daze. Jaehee pokes at the brown batter with a fork. "Mine is a bit burn-" A whoosh of whip cream suddenly interrupts her.

"Whip cream makes everything better~"

But as the two women of the RFA enjoyed their quiet ladies' night together, the heavily secured, technologically advanced, house of the Chois was in disarray without the woman of the house; you. The normally peaceful house was caught in a flurry of alarm and shouting from the twins.

"SAEYOUNG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT PAN?!" Saeran screams, with wide eyes. Over the past week, your abandoned and, dare I say, _needy_ kitten, Saeyoung, had wanted to surprise you with a dinner he made himself, aka the "I can take care of myself" dinner. He conveniently forgot about the fact that he was terrible at any cooking except microwaving his endless supply of Honey Buddha Chips for a "satisfying" meal. But even so, he managed to burn the chips by accidentally adding a 0 or two after the inputted time. 707 (Robocat), had warned Saeran of the disaster his hyung was to possibly cause in the kitchen.

"You + Stove = Burnt house, meow! You + Stove = Mad Wife, meow!" 707, with its weird sentience, ran circles around the couch; where Saeran found his refuge from possible destruction.

"What do you mean?" the innocently bad, horrible, **dangerous** chef called Saeyoung frowned, turning around. In the process, he successfully spilled a pot of a possibly dangerous substance he managed to brew.

"BE CAREFUL!"

"Wh-" Saeyoung jumped back as the flame from the stove suddenly rose as if ready to drag them all to hell. "Holy-"

"HYUNG, TURN OFF THE DAMN STOVE BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!" Convinced by the raging fire, he turned off the stove in a quick lunge, while the other brother, in a simultaneous twin move, got the fire extinguisher you keep in the cabinet (for a situation just like this) to destroy the flame.

The room went silent.

 _DIIIINNNNNNGGGGG-_ the buzzer rang suddenly, making Saeyoung and Saeran flinch visibly. "Here comes the angry wife, meow~" Saeyoung and Saeran exchanged looks, using their twin powers to communicate their biggest challenge; covering this whole thing up.

Saeyoung sprinted for the intercom, where the door was still asking the security question.

You fumble around the small backpack you always keep with you (it was a present from Saeyoung) to find your pocket Arabic dictionary. He was nice enough to highlight the most common words you'd have to say, although he had already made it so that the door would give you amazingly easy questions. Even so, you sensed something wrong. Usually, your devoted kitten immediately answered and humored himself by listening to his dear wife failing at her pronunciation, but this time he hasn't even said hi. "...Saeyoung?"

"AHhhh, heyo, my dear wife~ Are you stumped by today's question?" his voice rang clear on the intercom.

"AHhhhhhhh, heyo, my dear husband~ Is there something I should know about?" you hear a distinctive curse in the background, most likely Saeran.

"Noooooooooooo...why would you ask that to the great God Seven!"

"Ahahaha...well, as much as I would like to hear your excuse for that weird smell emanating from the door, I brought some choco cakes if you guys want them."

"WAH! ALL HAIL THE GREAT GODDESS!"

"...or I could just eat them all by myself, if you'd rather eat your own slop instead of my cooking."

"NOOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY MEOW!"

"What do I care, screw the cakes!" you hear Saeran's frustrated voice in the background.

"Aw, well I guess I could eat these delicious recovery celebration cookies with the sky painted on them..."

"..."

To your delight, the door opened without you having to answer the Arabic question.


End file.
